Freedom
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Leah is not fond of impriting and desn't want to see the two young girls suffer the child grooming. With the help of Esme, Carlisle and Alice, she takes Clair and Nessie to a safehouse far away where they won't be subjects of obsession. Anti-imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, peeps. If you read my Ashes to Ashes summary, you'll probably be all, "Why are you writing a Twilight fic that's not a rewrite? I thought you said you were an anti." I am an anti, but I really like Leah. Hell, I like most of the secondary characters and the potential they had to be good characters.

This is my Leah fic. It's first person because that's about all I've been able to write decently as of late. This chapter is really short because I just wanted to get a foothold on the story. It's crappy because my brain is like jelly right now. I don't know why I write when I'm tired. One of those wierd things.

This is anti-imprinting. Imprinting, the way it's presented in the books, is highly disturbing and wrong. This is somewhat going along with the canon, but takes about two years after Breaking Dawn.

Sorry if my version Leah comes across as a bit of a whiner in this chapter. I'll try to avoid that in the future. So end my banter.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'll be back with her soon, I promise. Just taking her for a day out." I gave Jacob and Bella a fake smile. Luckily, Bella's other half was nowhere around; he was out hunting with the behemoth, Emmett. I looked in the backseat with Nessie and Clair. What in the _world_ possessed the vampire bitch to name the poor child that? What on earth possessed Jacob to call her that awful nickname anyway? I shuddered and shook my head, pushing the gas pedal down.

The Porsche glided smoothly down the road and I wrinkled my nose. The vampire scent in the car was a bit faint from no real use, but it still bothered me to no end. I needed this, though. Thankfully, Alice had let me take this. She loved this car a lot, but cared a lot more about Renesmee's well being.

The two little girls in the back seat looked around and Renesmee looked especially confused. I saw their expressions in the rear view mirror and adjusted it again. "Auntie Leah, where are we going?" I saw that she understood I was taking her away and never coming back to Forks. She didn't know why, though.

Two years had passed since her birth. She looked about six or so now and was a lot smarter than average thanks to her super accelerated growth and development. She still wasn't smart enough to understand the pitfalls of imprinting, though. She thought Jacob hers. Boy, was she ever wrong.

"I'll explain when you understand, Rae. Promise." I smiled and she smiled weakly back at me. God, I hated that awful name she had, so I had taken to calling her Rae. It was hella prettier than Renesmee or Nessie. I'm glad I had her trust. It had taken a long time to gain Bella's trust, I still didn't know if her mate trusted me or not. I didn't care, though, really. He was uglier than shit and smelled worse than it.

I really despised Bella and Edward, though. They didn't seem to give a shit about how they raised their kid. They were perfectly fine with Jacob imprinting on their little girl. Can you say pedophilia much? Ugh. Emmett, eh, he was okay, I guess. Alice had really gotten on my nerves at first, but then I got to know her a bit. Not too bad...for a vampire. Befriending Rosalie was a major surprise to me. Then again, we were similar. Esme and Carlisle... I'll never forget the meeting I had with them a few months ago...


	2. Flashback

Here's chapter 2. It's Leah's flashback to when the plan was formulated. It's a bit odd imo, but I like it anyway. Yeah. I actually don't have any long-winded rants about this one.

Poor Alice, losing her Porsche. :(

* * *

Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. Carlisle and Esme sat across from me, worry clearly plastered across their faces. It had been about three weeks since I had been back in the house, much as I despised the scent that clung around them, but they were just too kind. I wondered what was worrying them. Esme had been so kind to me after the whole demon spawn and I had kind of become another daughter to her.

"We know how much you're worried about Rae," Carlisle said. What he said was true. I was worried about Rae. I thought of her as demon spawn sometimes because of the way she had come out, but I truly cared about her. She was so naïve and didn't understand the whole imprinting thing or why it was bad. I knew better. She deserved to grow up as somewhat normally as possible. By that, I just mean without the imprinting hanging over her head. She didn't understand that Jacob would be banging her sometime. Damn imprinting, ruining lives...

"You've done a valiant job of protecting yourself from the Jacob and Edward. I really don't understand myself how you're able to do it," Carlisle continued. "You must get so irritated whenever you see Jacob and Rae together. Edward not far off usually..." I gritted my teeth together. Damn, mention of that bloodsucker never failed to irritate me. The abusive, bipolar bastard with the spineless, whiny bitch.... I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'm really good at shielding certain thoughts from others," I said coolly. "When you have no privacy in your own mind, you learn to do that." Carlisle was clearly ill at ease as well as Esme. I felt bad for interrupting, but I had to explain. "Just cut to the chase, please."

Esme took a deep breath. "We do know how much you hate imprinting because of what happened to you..." She trailed off, her golden eyes looking at the white carpet. Did she really have to bring that up? God, I didn't even want to think about it. She must have noticed my expression because she quickly continued. "We're worried Rae will become too dependent on Jacob. She shouldn't have to grow up like this."

"So you want me to take her away?" I asked. They both nodded. The concern in their eyes was much too evident. It was a wonder that they also were able to shield this from the mind-reading leech. I would gladly take Rae from this place. I didn't want her screwed over like poor Clair... Wait... I could also take Clair... Rae's birthday and Clair's were right around the same time, so maybe....

"I have a plan. Clair and Rae's birthdays are in a few months. It'll be hard to keep a secret, but I should be able to avoid having to phase until then. There haven't been any nomads around for about six months. Patrols have dropped to practically nothing. The main pack keeps up with those, so my pack doesn't have to do much about it. We just stay around here to protect Rae mostly.

"I have the trust of the bi...er, Bella and Edward-" I avoided grating my teeth. Even saying his name got me agitated. "-to the degree where they trust me with taking Rae out for a while. Clair's parents trust me fully. I could say I'm taking them out for an early birthday day out, but never come back." I stopped speaking because Esme and Carlisle looked at each other, thinking this plan over. About ten minutes passed until they looked back at me.

"It sounds all right, but what if..." Carlisle trailed off because I knew what he was thinking.

"You two are behind me and I think Alice will also be behind me." I smiled a bit. Although Alice could be a bit annoying at times with her shopping obsession and whatnot, I still got on with her relatively well. Then again, I got on well with most of the Cullens except sparkle-boy. Okay, yeah, all of them sparkled, but I only ever referred to Wardo as sparkle-boy. It got him so pissed... It was so amusing... Sparkle-boy didn't trust me because he had clearly seen I didn't approve of the whole imprinting situation between Rae and Jacob. The only reason he didn't say anything against me was because of Bella. She liked me enough to treat me as a friend, but my show was a mask. He probably knew that too, but kept it quiet.

"I know Jasper will keep behind Alice as well. I'm not sure about Rose and Emmett though..." I trailed off. I got on well enough with Rosalie because our pasts, having both gotten screwed over something awful. It wasn't in the same manner, but we were close enough. I wasn't sure about her because she tended to try to keep Rae to herself. Emmett... I didn't really spend a lot of time around him because of his crude jokes. Those irked me to no end.

Carlisle nodded and the door opened. Alice bobbed in, looking a little confused. "Are you planning something in here? I see something happening with my Porsche but that's it..."

"The Porsche?" I blinked and smiled. "Alice, that's it! My car's not very good! Could I take your Porsche?"

"What?" She was still throughly confused and I filled her in. Her face fell as I added in the last little of my plan. My car was a broken down piece of junk and there would be no way I could outrun at least two angry vampires with that thing. It got up to maybe sixty miles an hour. The Porsche on the other hand.... "Well, I suppose, if you really need it..."

"Thank you so much. Alice, I'll never be able to repay you for this. I know how much you love that Porsche, but you can always afford another one, right?" Alice nodded a bit woefully, but I could tell she was much more worried about Rae. Cars were material; a living being was another. Now we just had to wait and hope nobody found out....


End file.
